Interlude
by Chamidontrachiva
Summary: Transition entre la fin du Fantôme de l'Opéra et Love Never Dies. Dans quelles conditions notre malheureux Erik fuit il en compagnie de Madame Giry et de sa fille ?
1. Descente aux Enfers

INTERLUDE

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ceci est ma première FanFiction, je vous prierais donc d'excuser mes erreurs de débutante et mon plus gros défaut : les fautes d'orthographe. Interlude est donc, comme je le disais, ma première histoire, et c'est pour cela que je ne me lance pas de suite dans une grande intrigue inventée. Ne soyez pas effrayés donc si je ne fais pas preuve d'une très grande originalité pour le moment...**

**Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, vous reviews me feraient très plaisir et m'aideraient à m'améliorer et à avancer ! Merci et bonne lecture ! **

**I/ Descente aux enfers**

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute.

L'incendie, les morts, tout ça, il ne l'avait vécu qu'en tant que spectateur.

Il regardait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui enserrait le cou de Bouquet avec la vielle corde qu'il avait trouvé près des machineries. Ni qui soulevait le corps de Piangi, non, il était simplement là, à attendre que l'homme cesse de se débattre, sans rien faire d'autre que de serrer. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute non plus si le lustre était tombé.

Il était vieux et mal entretenu, et c'était aux directeurs d'être blâmés pour n'avoir pas prit les mesures nécessaires pour éviter ce carnage. Voilà. Il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher.

Blanc comme neige, en somme, qu'il était, le Fantôme de l'Opera.

Une fois cette irréfutable vérité bien en tête, Erik se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Rien n'était de sa faute. Son esprit, libéré de la culpabilité, fit le vide.

Il se serait presque mit à chanter un petit air triomphant pour marquer le coup, mais étrangement le cœur ni était pas.

Sa gorge était enrouée, sa tête lui tournait un peu, et il posa ses paumes ouvertes sur ses tempes pour calmer la douleur qui affluait au rythme saccadé de ses battements de cœur.

_Tout va bien._ Se répétait- il en boucle. _Ils ne peuvent pas te trouver ici, et même s'ils y arrivaient, ils ne pourraient t'accuser de rien._

Car oui, il l'avait presque oublié, il venait de se prouver qu'il était innocent.

C'est à cet instant précis que le bruit singulier de pas rapides lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Suivit du son que faisait une lourde robe en se frottant contre la pierre brute de son repaire.

Il se releva à demi, en équilibre instable sur le bord du lac. Christine le trouverait peut être tombé dans l'eau, nageant pour regagner la rive. Il aurait l'air ridicule et ça détendrait l'atmosphère.

Il envisageait la possibilité de se jeter lui même dans l'eau quand la silhouette d'une femme se dessina sur les parois du sous sol.

Et pas n'importe quelle femme je vous pris. La sienne.

Celle qui était faite pour lui. Car Christine Daaé était née pour vivre à ses côtés, l'aimer, l'inspirer et chanter pour lui, sans aucun doute. Mais manifestement il était le seul à s'en être aperçut pour le moment.

Il leva vers elle un petit sourire qui signifiait « je te pardonne, tu vois, je ne suis pas rancunier. L'humiliation, je peux l'endurer pour toi. Tu viens de me trahir mais je suis près à tout effacer. Regarde comme je t'aime ».

Un regard gris et fouineur intercepta son message avant qu'il n'arrive à destination.

Il faillit en tomber dans le lac.

- Ma...Madame Giry ? Parvint il à articuler en se mettant vivement debout (il aimait vivre dangereusement mais l'eau avait l'air vachement froide et il avait assez tenté le sort pour le moment).

Elle le toisa d'un regard où brillait une note de précipitation, et croisa les bras comme pour lui dire « non le Pape ».

- Erik. Fit elle d'une voix qui pouvait sembler froide mais qui en fait était sa voix naturelle, puis-je savoir ce que vous faite encore là ?

Résistant à l'idée de lui dire « et ba je pèche, ça ce voit pas ? » il s'avança vers elle pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivit. Son dernier espoir se volatilisa en constatant que la dame était seule.

- Pourquoi, je devais prendre congé ?

Il porta une main à son visage pour vérifier que son masque blanc tenait bien en place. En courant pour se réfugier dans son antre il n'avait pas prit le temps de bien le remettre. La faute à qui ?

- Quand vous aurez fini de jouer au plus idiot avec moi nous pourrions peut être sauver votre peau ! Fit Madame Giry en commençant à fouiller dans les affaires éparpillées dans sa tanière.

- Plaît il ?

Il leva une main pour l'arrêter quand elle s'approcha de l'orgue pour y rassembler des partitions.

- Ne touchez pas...

Mais la dame qui le connaissait si bien ne l'écouta pas et fourra ses œuvres dans un baluchon.

- Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez les abandonner ici. Vous devrez par contre vous passer du reste. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps...

En fronçant les sourcils il la regarda nouer le tissus et le lui jeter sur l'épaule. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui ce passait.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas du tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Son dernier souvenir remontait à plus tôt dans la soirée. Il se revoyait dans le miroir proche du lit signe, en train d'ajuster le tombé d'un long costume noir. Dans quel but ? Allez savoir, il ne se rappelait plus du tout ce qu'il en avait fait...

Il fouilla donc la pièce – enfin elle ressemblait plus à une grotte qu'à une véritable maison – du regard et tomba sur un bout de tissus noir, jeté chiffonné près de l'orgue .

Aucune idée de comment il était arrivé là.

Mais il avait bu quoi à midi ?

- Heuuuuuu...Madame Giry, expliquez-moi...qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Il laissa glisser le baluchon au sol et la fixa d'un air stupide. Elle le regarda un instant avec l'air de se demander s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Puis elle se reprit en consulta la montre gousset qui était rangée au cru de ses jupons.

- Mon Dieu...dix minutes déjà...Et Meg qui ne va pas les retenir longtemps...Murmurât elle en portant elle même le baluchon. Erik, mon petit, il va falloir accélérer le rythme si vous voulez survivre à cette nuit.

Et elle le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite, sans plus d'explications.

Mais il avait horreur des contacts, féminins en général et injustifiés en particulier. Et celui là semblait remplir toutes ces catégories.

Il se dégagea avec fermeté et articula d'un ton menaçant :

- Madame. Il va falloir m'expliquer tout de suite ce que vous voulez faire, et surtout pourquoi. Sinon je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter ces lieux immédiatement.

Elle fit une petite grimace et leva les mains en l'air pour signifier qu'elle capitulait.

- Vous devez avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Ou bien c'est l'émotion. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous expliquer, mais je vous en conjure, il nous faut partir d'ici au plus vite. Ils sont à votre recherche, Erik.

Elle chercha son regard puis abandonna en le voyant fixer le sol avec obstination.

- Vous venez de tuer Piangi, Erik. Vous venez de faire chuter le lustre en plein milieu de la première de _Don Juan Triomphant_. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché dans la pénombre et baissé vers la pierre, mais elle entendait des dizaines de pas se rapprocher. Ils n'avaient plus le temps. Ils devaient fuir, et maintenant. Mais le fantôme semblait être en état de choc.

Alors qu'elle allait se détourner pour poursuivre leur progression, il articula lentement :

- Où est Christine ?

Elle savait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Pas du tout. Mais peut être que le choc lui ferait retrouver les idées ?

- Avec le Vicomte. Là où elle a toujours été, Erik. Elle ne viendra pas. Maintenant venez.

Et elle lui prit la main et commença à courir.

Erik était un homme fort, et la femme n'était pas bien grosse : il aurait pu l'arrêter au bout de quelques pas. Mais il reprenait conscience des événements qui venaient de se dérouler et il ne se sentait plus la force de faire un geste. Il se contentait simplement de mettre un pas devant l'autre en recevant les souvenirs en rafale.

Christine chantant sa création. Piangi défaillant sous ses mains. Son entrée sur scène. La fièvre de leur chant mêlé. Et elle qui l'avait démasqué. Dans tous les sens du terme. Avec la foule entière de spectateurs comme funèbre public. La chute du chandelier. Ses mains qui coupent la corde.

Oh Dieu.

Pas étonnant qu'une fois réfugié ici il s'était traîné jusqu'au lac pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait refoulé ses souvenirs destructeurs comme animé par un instinct de survie, et les avait effacé.

Et voilà que madame Giry venait remuer le couteau dans la plaie en le ramenant à la réalité et en voulant le sauver de la colère des habitants de l'Opéra.

Et à la seule pensée de Christine, amoureusement blottie dans les bras du Vicomte, sans sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comment osait elle encore aimer quelqu'un après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir ? Ironie du sort : d'eux deux, aucun n'était un ange de la musique. Les masques étaient en train de tomber au fur et à mesure que le feu dévorait l'Opéra.

L'Opéra...

En voyant défiler les murs de pierres et en pataugeant dans l'eau à la suite de Madame Giry, le fantôme se remémora les spectacles auxquels il avait assisté, spectateur invisible dissimulé par les rideaux de la loge n°5...

Les musiques triomphantes ou mélancoliques qu'il avait apprivoisé et reproduites sur son orgue, les ballets majestueux et la voix de Christine, inoubliable et façonnée par lui, qui montait se perdre dans les dorures des grands plafonds...sa maison.

Toutes ces splendeurs étaient elles réellement en train de flamber par sa faute ?

Il arrêta la course effrénée de sa sauveuse et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Fuyez Madame. Mais laissez le pauvre Erik réparer- ou du moins essayer- les malheurs qu'il a fait subir à ce temple de l'art.

La voyant hésiter, il la poussa un peu plus vers la rive qui menait jusqu'à un grand et sinistre escalier de pierre.

- Allez -vous- en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Et avant qu'elle ne tente de le rappeler, il fit demi-tour et s'enfonça vers les profondeurs de son antre.

Et au dessus de lui, tel le son d'une horloge égrenant les minutes qui lui restaient à vivre, les pas furieux se rapprochaient encore et encore...


	2. Descente au sous sol

II/ Descente au sous-sol

Ils n'avaient pas de plan. Le plan initial, qui consistait à foncer dans le tas, trouver ce rat et lui taper dessus, avait été proposé par Bram. Après cette charmante déclaration, ils avaient laissé les autres hommes éteindre le feu du théâtre et ils avaient tous suivi le mouvement. Armés de torches, de bâtons, de cordes et d'autres objets non identifiés, ils s'étaient précipités vers la porte qui menait aux machineries enterrées, où été entreposés les décors pivotants. C'était ici que Bouquet avait été retrouvé, pendu à une vielle corde. Son corps été resté trois jours là dedans, et on pouvait encore y sentir l'odeur ignoble de la pourriture. Mais cette fois ci personne ne s'éternisa. On dévala les marches, on renversa une vielle planche accoudée au mur, qui cachait une lourde trappe condamnée.

Il fallut trois grands gaillards pour l'ouvrir à coup d'épaule, et enfin on passa la tête dans les sous-sols de l'Opéra, là où le monstre se terrait.

Les torches s'allumèrent et on descendit à tour de rôle le long d'un grand escalier humide et glissant.

C'est alors qu'une petite silhouette se faufila entre les hommes, qu'une tête blonde prit les devants, tournant le dos à l'escalier, écartant les bras pour boucher le passage.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Hurla Meg Giry en agitant les mains.

Tous se stoppèrent pour fixer l'unique femme de l'assemblée. Ce n'en était d'ailleurs pas encore tout à fait une, comme le témoignaient ses joues arrondies, sa petitesse et son corps d'enfant. Tout le monde à l'Opéra connaissait la petite danseuse, amie de la nouvelle chanteuse montante Christine Daaé, et on s'arrêta de peur de la faire tomber dans le noir.

- Je vous en prie, arrêtez-vous messieurs ! N'allez pas plus avant, ça ne vous mènera à rien ! Le fantôme de l'Opéra n'est plus ici ! Continuât elle fort pour couvrir les murmures des hommes.

Bram joua des coudes pour arriver à sa hauteur, et la poussa gentiment.

- Écoute petite, tu ferais mieux de laisser les hommes aller voir et de retrouver tes amies dans le hall. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ici...

Mais la blonde n'écouta pas et continua à boucher le passage.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, si je vous dis qu'il n'est plus là...

Déjà on s'impatientait, et on commençait à pousser pour que tout le monde puisse entrer par la petite trappe ouverte.

La petite danseuse implora une dernière fois le technicien du regard, mais celui ci ne broncha pas. C'est alors que Firmin, un des deux nouveaux directeurs de l'Opéra, fit son apparition, faisant s'écarter les hommes tel Moïse, et se planta devant la jeune fille.

- Mademoiselle Giry, grognât il de sa voix bourrue, puis-je savoir comment vous savez que ce monstre est parti ?

Elle recula encore, baissa les yeux, bafouilla une excuse inintelligible en priant pour que sa mère ne lui en veille pas trop d'avoir échoué.

Firmin dû se baisser pour l'entendre murmurer d'un un dernier effort désespéré :

- Si vous ne me croyez pas monsieur, vous n'avez qu'à descendre voir avec moi.

Malgré la gravité de la scène, quelques rires fusèrent devant l'absurdité de la demande.

- Tu oserais descendre la dedans avec moi petite ? Demanda le directeur en lui indiquant l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

Reprenant courage, Meg hocha la tête avec conviction.

- Comme je vous l'ai dis monsieur, si nous avons à craindre quelque chose, c'est de faire la connaissance des rats.

Firmin ravala le jeu de mot qui lui brûlait les lèvres ( les petits rats...de l'Opéra ) et avala sa salive. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Enfin pas vraiment. Au besoin, il fit signe aux hommes de l'attendre ici et de rester sur leurs gardes.

Certains remontèrent vers les coulisses pour y poursuivent leurs recherches, et Firmin et Meg s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Meg Giry avançait en se tordant les mains et en se creusant la tête pour trouver une échappatoire.

Firmin avançait plus lentement qu'elle, remuant son gros corps avant difficulté et en haletant bruyamment. La jeune fille guettait les environs en comptant les marches. 102, 103, 104...où devait elle donc l'emmener ? Elle n'était jamais descendu et sa mère ne lui avait rien expliqué ! 110,111, 112, madame Giry lui avait simplement ordonné de les retenir le plus longtemps possible ! Et maintenant elle allait à sa rencontre avec Monsieur Firmin ! Où donc avait elle la tête ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de prévenir sa mère de son arrivée 118,119,120, peut être pourrait elle emprunter un autre chemin et se perdre volontairement dans les sous-sols...mais c'était une tentative dangereuse car elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'en sortir. Errer jusqu'à sa mort dans un endroit sombre et infesté de rats avec Firmin sur ses talons ? Quel cauchemar ! Elle préférait encore être étranglée par le fantôme !

L'escalier débouchait sur une allée plongée dans le noir, et le directeur passa devant elle avec sa torche pour qu'ils puissent deviner où ils allaient. Les voix des hommes en haut se faisaient de plus en plus faibles et bientôt la jeune fille n'entendit plus que le bruissement de l'eau et la respiration grasse de son guide.

Et un gros « plouf » quand il tomba dans l'eau.

Les ténèbres l'entourèrent presque instantanément

Instinctivement, elle se plaqua contre la paroi rocheuse et ferma les yeux, terrorisée par le bruit d'une respiration saccadée, qu'elle n'attribuait pas à Firmin, qui s'approchait, encore et encore...

Elle étouffa un cri alors qu'un autre, atroce, résonnait tout autour d'elle.

Elle tata la pierre sous ses doigts, pataugea un instant dans l'eau et arriva à trouver le sens opposé pour s'enfuir en courant. Elle trébucha, s'écorcha les genoux, et se mit à pleurer dans le noir sans arriver à s'arrêter. Elle se releva, se tapa de nouveau contre la pierre et cru qu'elle allait devenir folle de frayeur - ou folle tout court - dans cette obscurité.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçu de la lumière, et alors qu'elle pensait devenir aveugle, une torche surgit d'un creux dans la roche. Suivit de Madame Giry qui courait.

- Maman ! Hoqueta la danseuse en essayant de se relever.

Pendant une seconde atroce elle cru que sa mère n'allait pas l'entendre et allait tourner à l'angle de la pierre, mais madame Giry s'arrêta, scruta les pénombres et approcha la flamme jusqu'à qu'elle aperçoive sa fille couchée au sol, en pleurs.

- M...Meg ? Fit elle, éberluée de la voir, telle une apparition, dans ses lieux si secrets.

Elle se précipita pour aller la relever.

- Meg, pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu été censée les retenir en haut !

L'intéressée sécha ses larmes et bafouilla :

- Je n'arrivais pas à les arrêter alors je suis descendue pour leur prouver qu'il n'y avait personne en bas et...

Mais elle fut interrompue par un gargouillement qui provenait du couloir que la jeune fille venait de fuir.

- Monsieur Firmin est resté là bas ! Fit elle en désignant la source du bruit.

Meg lui fourra sa torche dans les mains et lui fit signe de la suivre.

- Mais tu as amené Firmin ici ? Pitié, faite qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

Mais quand les deux femmes arrivèrent près de la rive, ce fut pour découvrir que les craintes de Madame Giry été fondées.

Étendu sur le dos, les yeux révulsés, deux taches rouges enserrant son cou, monsieur Firmin semblait les attendre.


End file.
